One of the primary goals of modern construction is to provide waterproof shelter to the occupants and property inside of a structure. There are several methods used to achieve this end. Over time, various existing waterproofing structures and methods begin to degrade. This can lead to minor water intrusion which may remain undetectable to the occupants until the problem has become significant. If water intrusion could be detected in very early stages, the problem could be remedied while it was still comparatively small and required less effort and expense to correct.
In addition to the construction of buildings and residential homes, the ability to detect leaks or other sources of liquid as they begin is very valuable across many other industries. Significant environmental damage could be avoided by early detection of leaks in a pipeline, such as an oil pipeline. Early detection of the leak would allow for proper measures to be taken before the leak becomes much larger or otherwise becomes more difficult to repair. Numerous medical, manufacturing, industrial, recreational, and transportation applications can also be readily envisioned by one of ordinary skill in the art.